


kick names and take ass

by imaderice



Series: The Politician's Daughter [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaderice/pseuds/imaderice
Summary: "I can take care of myself," Blake pulled her arm from her hold, glaring at Yang. Ears flat against her head."I know you can, but what if it wasn't just three people here?" Yang countered, she licked her lips. "What if they had sent someone more competent than these three?"
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: The Politician's Daughter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680376
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	kick names and take ass

"Fucking traitor!" 

  
  


Blake's jaw was grabbed roughly, forcing her to look at the man in front of her. She glared at him, lips pulled back in a snarl as he gave one of his own, baring his fangs. Blake could feel his claws elongating, digging into her skin, could feel the sharp pain of skin breaking and she wondered if it was sweat that was running down her throat. 

  
  


"What you're doing," Blake said, panting in between words. "What he's doing is wrong, it makes us worse than the humans." 

  
  


The two fauna, a woman with bat wings and a man with scales, held her arms, they tightened their hold as Blake doubled over, gasping for air, croaking out in pain as the panther faunus twisted his fist against her solar plexus. Her head snapped to the side as a fist collided with her cheek. She would have fallen to her knees if it were not for the two fauna that held up. 

  
  


"My mother can hit better than you," Blake growled breathlessly, standing up to her full height, she ignored how her abdominal muscles screamed at her. "And she's got arthritis." 

  
  


He made a low guttural sound deep in his throat and pulled his arm back, no doubt that it was powerful, strong, but it was slow. Blake ducked just as he threw a menacing hook to her face, the force had his momentum throwing him towards the reptilian faunus, hitting him square on the jaw. With Blake's left hand arm, she spun on her heels, the back of her hand pressed to her face as she delivered a devastating elbow to her forehead. The bat faunus clutched her head, cried out in pain as she fell back against the wall behind her. 

  
  


Just as Blake turned to face the other two, the panther faunus grabbed the collar of her shirt. Blake wrapped her arm along his, forcing him to bend back against the pressure, gritting his teeth as a low rumble erupted from his throat. 

  
  


"Bitch!" He snarls. 

  
  


Blake brushes off the insult, she grabbed the back of his neck with her right hand. She pulled back her leg far behind her and connected her knee to his face. He raised his free hand to his face, a futile effort to stop the second knee strike. Blake lets go of his hand, brought her hand high above her head and brought down her elbow on his back. 

  
  


He fell to the ground, curling up into a fetal position, groaning in pain. Blake looked around her, the bat faunus stayed against the wall, the bandana wrapped around her arm before was now pressed tightly against her temple, blood dripping down her face. The snake faunus was on his back, unconscious. 

  
  


Blake's ears flicked back at the sound of rapid footsteps behind her and she grabbed a discarded pipe on the ground, holding it out in front of her just as a familiar blonde in a black suit rounded the corner with several others dressed just like her. The group paused at the end of the alley, their eyes landed on the man at Blake's feet and the two others behind her. 

  
  


Yang jogged towards her, her blond hair clung to her face and neck, sweat dripping down the side of her face. 

  
  


"Are you okay?"

  
  


"Do I look fucking okay? Someone get this fucking twink thrown in jail!" Blake snarled, gesturing to the man beneath her with the pipe. "Don't forget the two rotisserie shitheads, too." 

  
  


"Hey," Yang took hold of her arm, lilac eyes hardened as she looked at amber orbs. "I fucking told you to stay close. What the hell happened?" 

  
  


Blake opened her mouth to respond, to snap back at Yang, but no words came out of them. She didn't know what exactly happened, everything was so fast. The crowds, the riot, the chaos that erupted. One moment she was beside the blonde and the next she found herself in an alley with three White Fang members. 

  
  


"We can't do our fucking job, if you keep leaving our side," Yang said softly, loosening her grip on her arm. 

  
  


"I can take care of myself," Blake pulled her arm from her hold, glaring at Yang. Ears flat against her head. 

  
  


"I know you can, but what if it wasn't just three people here?" Yang countered, she licked her lips. "What if they had sent someone more competent than these three?" 

  
  


It infuriated Blake, just how she couldn't find the words to say back at her, how Yang looked at her the way she did with those soft lilac eyes. Like she actually cared about her, but she knew that wasn't the case, she was just doing her job, she was only worried of getting in trouble with her superiors for failing to protect their client. In fact their only interaction had only been at their estate and that was just a small mishap on the rooftop. Blake turned her back to Yang, walking towards the black group of SUVs parked at the end of the alleyway. Blake didn't need to look back to know that she was still watching her, her eyes boring into her entire being.

  
  


-x-

  
  


Yang slammed the door shut, and turned on the ignition of the vehicle. She lets out a sigh of relief as the air-conditioner roared to life, blessing her skin with a cool breeze. Ruby climbed in beside her, running her fingers through her hair. 

  
  


"She really beat the shit out of those guys," Ruby says as she clicked that seat belt in place. She leaned back against the chair, relishing in the cold. "One of them I think has a concussion, it was that chick with a bleeding temple. She's totally your type." 

  
  


"Excuse me, what?" Yang asked, eyes narrowed at her sister. 

  
  


"What? Am I wrong?" Ruby shrugged her shoulders. "Blake's hot, can beat the shit out of people if she wanted to, doesn't tolerate bullshit from other people and don't get me started when she gets feisty." 

  
  


Each point Ruby presented, she counted off with her fingers and Yang felt her eyebrow twitch. She loved her sister, practically raised her, did almost everything together. But moments like these, she wouldn't hesitate to kill her and hide her body where no one would be able to find her. 

  
  


"Shut the fuck up, you useless paperclip." 

  
  


Ruby laughed, far more entertained than insulted. She grabbed the mic pinned to her jacket, bringing it up to her lips and relayed the situation back to headquarters. 

  
  


As much as she hated it, Ruby was right. Seeing Blake, standing over those three that attacked her with a back eye and split lip. The woman was a goddamn badass. Yang just wished she could've been there to help her and secretly, deep down, she also wanted to see her kick ass. 

  
  


"Oh wow," Ruby breathed. "You really got it bad." 

  
  


"The fuck did I just say, you little shit?" 

  
  


Ruby only cackled and Yang had half a mind to throw her out into the highway. 


End file.
